Finding Love In The Strangest Places ( L Lawliet X Oc )
by CastielHumanWife
Summary: Kiki Yagami is the twin sister of Light Yagami. She's a normal college student at a local university in Tokyo Japan. Kiki had a pretty normal life, until the greatest detective suspects her of being the mass murder named Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Life was all about survival. Human beings knew this too well. It's a natural part of life. Wether it's life or death survival is the key to everything, or so they thought. Life lessons teaches humans many things wether they knowledge it  
or not. Kiki knew this all too well. She read many books about the true nature of humanity. Life was short, humans has little life spans. A century isn't very long for a creature to live, most of the times people get lucky to make it past seventy-  
years old.

Kiki had a normal life. She was a normal High School . She was at the top of her class along with her twin brother Light Yagami. It was a normal day, Kiki had just gotten home from a very long day at school. She sat down at her wooden desk and begin  
to work on her homework. Math wasn't her best subject it for her, she got straight A's in it. She had to actually work on it, with her other subjects it all came natural to her. After three long hours she manage to understand the homework,  
and completed her other subjects as well. "Kiki! Dinners ready!"

Months later she began watching the news daily. She wanted to keep up on what's happening in her country or local cities. She struck it has odd when thousands were killed by heart attacks. She tried to write it off as natural causes, but the deaths  
kept happening making her suspicious of everything. Later that day she went out on a date with her boyfriend Toshi Araki. Kiki and Toshi began dating three years ago, her freshman year. It was sweet at first until his personality began  
changing at a alarming rate. She soon found herself stuck in the relationship, causing her becoming unhappy and mad at the world. Sure she thought about ending it all, but it wasn't as simply as that. The date was perfect, maybe too perfect.  
They went on to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Later that night they had gotten into a fight over the simplest things. Her family liked Toshi very much, Light her own twin didn't take a liking to him. Maybe he could see Toshi's true self or maybe it's  
just a brother thing.

A few weeks later she was sitting at her desk working on homework as usual. It was getting closer to final exams and graduations. She had already been accepted into To-Oh university. She had always dreamed going to that college. Luckily Light was also  
going, it was rather exciting. Kiki nibbled on her pen as she watched the news on a small tv that was sitting on her desk. Suddenly a man named Lind L. Taylor was speaking about a person named Kira. He was calling the person out on the killing. She  
gasped at the information as the man spoke. Soon enough he died of a heart attacks. Within minutes a L popped up and a robotic voice spoke, the voice was challenging Kira to kill him mocking him on the fact the person had to have a face and  
name to kill. Kiki eyes widen in fear at this information. " A face and name to kill? I've never heard of a such thing nor less seem it happened before."

This was just the beginning of a very long journey. But at the end of the journey would have rewards and sorrows.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Sorry short chapter, but I'm really tired lol_

A few rough weeks has past since the show off of Kira and L. Everything was in chaos, everyone was either frighten by Kira or worshiping him. Kiki found the whole situation silly. It didn't matter to her rather Kira was killing or not. It didn't concern  
her, she wasn't a criminal or a follower. The world needed balance without that balance the world would be in chaos, or so she thought. Kiki did notice Lights behavior since these events started happening. He was either at school or locked up in his  
bedroom doing gods know what. They didn't have their daily twin bonding time, and that greatly bothered her. "Light! Come out of your room and hang out with your favorite twin!"

Kiki had finally convinced Light to take her to a yearly event. It was a fair, Kiki was highly fond of them."Look! A roller coaster!" Kiki had managed to drag her brother on many rides. Light wasn't very fond of them at all. He always said that  
the fair people never checked the rides throughly. Kiki lived on the wild side, it's always been like this since she could remember. Kiki stopped middle of the fair and grabbed Lights hand tightly. Light looked down at her questioning her behavior.  
" What's wrong sis ?" She pointed at a man that was approaching them. " Why the hell are you here? I thought I told you not to go to this stupid fair!" Her boyfriend Toshi yelled at her. Light was certainly not happy one bit at how this man was treating  
his sister. " Look buddy, don't you dare raise your voice at my sister!" Toshi glanced at Light and sighed deeply. " Stay out of this! It isn't any of your business." Light stared at the man angrily. " Anything involving my sister will be my business!"

That's how the night ended, Kiki was happy to spend time with her brother. But having to be seen by Toshi was awful. It caused another fight between the couple, ruining her most happiest night. Toshi was not the man she once knew, he's always cold or  
angry toward her. The whole relationship made her feel unhappy and trapped. She sighed and started painting her nails a deep red color. " I really need some girl time."

L had installed cameras and wires in the Yagami household. He was currently watching the twin sister of Light Yagami. So far nothing seemed out of place, he watched her apply red liquid onto her well kept nails. He rose his thumb to his lips and began  
his thoughts about this girl. " 40% your daughter is hiding something, and that something may just be the fact that she's Kira." He stated to the young girls father. gasped." Kiki would never do something like that! She's a very open  
child, she doesn't keep secrets from her family!"

That's how everything begin, how the young detective started on the journey of love.


	3. Author Note

Hiiii! I'll be updating tonight, I got some reviews, but I can't seem to find them on the app. I'm completely new to this app, but I was able to read them from my email thankyou very much, I am very thankful for those reviews. But can you guys  
/tell me how to view them on here, so I can reply? :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the story cover, it appears that fanfiction is not taking a cover picture for any of my stories.

Few weeks later KiKi has found herself standing in the rain staring at a old Cafè. She pondered rather or not to go in and have a cup of coffee. Her pink lips let out a sigh as she walked through the doors. She ordered a small cup of french

vanilla with extra whip cream on top, she took a seat far away from the window just in case Toshi seen her. About ten minutes later the waiter brought her coffee. " Would you like anything else ? We just got some new flavors of donuts." The waiter  
/was a nice young lady. She was beautiful, full of life with natural blonde hair, Kiki had a feeling she was native to a English country. " Sure, a little snack wouldn't hurt before class." The waiter had talked her into buying a cherry filled

donut. Kiki sipped her coffee as she wrote in her dairy, after all it was her only safe place. Her phone begin to ring loudly. She picked it up with her newly painted nails." Hello?" No one really called her besides Light or Toshi, so

she expected it was one of them. " Hey, babe! Where are you? I went by your house and they said you already left for class?" Kiki hummed to herself , she guessed a small lie wouldn't hurt. " Oh, yeah i'm already in class." She heard him chuckle on  
/the phone." I don't see you. I guess I caught your little white lie."

It's been a few days since L had installed the cameras in the suspects homes. He was sitting in his usual posture, building a tower of sugar cubes. " I can't believe my son would look at magazines like that!" L hummed to himself as he popped a sugar cube  
/in his mouth. " It's not unusual for boys at his age to be looking at those kind of things. I did rather strange things when I was his age." L begin to drop some sugar cubes into his tea and stir the tasty liquid. " It appears your daughter hasn't  
/done anything suspicious. All we've seen is her painting her nails or studying. That's rather odd, there's always a 50% chance every person has a strange habit." Mr. Yagami stared at the young man. " So, my daughter is suspicious because she hasn't  
/done anything strange?" L hummed to himself as he ate some strawberry cake. " It appears so."

It was a Friday night, Toshi was forcing Kiki to go on a date. She personally preferred to stay in bed and study for exams, but sadly enough that wasn't happening tonight. Toshi said it was going to be a fancy dinner, so she had to dress nicely. One of  
/her close friends Aiko took her dress shopping earlier that day. Kiki say down at her desk and placed a small mirror up as she curled her long brown hair. She applied bright red lipgloss to her natural pink lips. As she slipped on her

red dress, her phone begin to ring. " Hello?" She sat down on her bed as she slipped on some red heels, she preferred flats but she was trying to dress nice. " Are you ready?" Toshi's rough voice asked. She replied with a simple yes and grabbed her  
/matching purse and walked out. She left a note on the fridge to let her family know where she's gone to.

L was in his chair watching the surveillance, it was only him and Mr. Yagami. " Does your daughter have a boyfriend?" He asked as he popped candy in his mouth. He didn't seem effected by the young woman getting dressed a front of the cameras. "

Yes, his name is Toshi Araki." L hummed in response as he typed furiously on the computer. " It appears that Toshi Araki has a criminal record." gasped. " What! No, he's so nice and charming!" L turned the computer toward the

older man, showing the young mans record. " It appears he has serval assault charges and trespassing."

The nice restaurant was lite by candles and dimmed lights. The food was rather expensive, Kiki had no idea how this man could afford it. She sipped on red wine as Toshi are some expensive steak. " Darling, what are we doing after this?" Toshi glanced  
/up at his beloved girlfriend, a dangerous smirk appeared on his face. " You'll see babe." The night went from romantic to dangerous, she had to get out of this relationship!

It was a few weeks later, Kiki and Light made it to the exams. It was the exams to get into To-Oh University. She was fairly nervous, but Light had a prep talk with her. She knew Light would get in, after all he was a mad genius. But her she had

to work for her intelligence. She studied day and night, hoping it would be enough. During the exams the exam taker had called upon a certain student that was sitting oddly in his chair. She took a glance at him and thought about how strange

he was. In the books she read always the strange ones was the important ones. After the exams she felt tired and exhausted. Few weeks later she got a letter saying she was accepted into To-Oh University, later that week it was the graduation.

She sat in a chair next to Light and oddly enough the strange man she saw from the exams sat right next to him. She ranks 3rd on the exams, And that was clearly a great deal for her. After Light and a man named Hideki Ryuga they sat down beside

/her. She would never guess the strange mans name would be after a pop idol. She found it rather odd, she glanced over to her brother noticing the man whispering something in his ear. Lights reaction was of shock. She nearly giggled at them. After  
/that everyone stood up to leave, so did she. The man approached her, Light looked pissed off at this. " Hello, my name is Hideki Ryuga." The strange man had a rather attractive voice, though it sounded bored and tired. " Hello, I'm Kiki

Yagami."


	5. Update

Hey! Sorry, I've been sick it seems I've got a virus. ;-: I'll be uploading two chapters tomorrow! Maybe even three :)

I haven't figure out how to reply to reviews, to MickeyLolgirl I found Toshi's name on google, it was randomly picked XD thank you for the review :3. I love you guys !:)


End file.
